Relief
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Renji is pissed off, and Hanatarou offers to help him 'as a medic' to relieve some stress. Yaoi


A/N: I'll admit this was inspired by Sarmander's pic and ficclet 'Hanatarou's duty'. I don't know, I guess the mood for this hit me and I decided to write it instead of mulling over it and wishing I could draw the yummy smutt…err… Anyway, I'll leave the drawings to the better talented. Safer for you, safer for me! Let alone, and keep in mind… this is my first Bleach crack—I mean fic! Why, oh why, must I always start with smutt! Waaiii, Renji-san gets kinda mean XD I wanna do another one already! Maybe Byakuya gets jealous…Plots more Hana abuse I love him. Honestly, I do!

Draw for me? Gives big Hanatarou-begging eyes

'Relief'

"Damn that Byakuya! Who the hell does he think he is!" Renji cursed. No one was around to hear him, so he vented his anger out on the unsuspecting wall. "Ordering me around like I'm some piece of garbage! I'd like to show him garbage! I can't believe I ever looked up to him…" The redhead growled, slamming the wall a few more times. He was startled by the slight sound of a footstep. –_What, no reiatsu? Is it someone that strong—_he blinked, sighing in relief and rubbing the back of his head in irritation. "What do you want, 4th division?" He asked in a pived voice.

The one in question flushed, looking down as he spoke shyly. "I was just on my way back from delivering a message, and I heard something so I came to see what it was. Are you alright, Vice-captain Renji-san?" The black haired boy asked, his eyes on Renji's bruised knuckles.

"Don't call me that," Renji snapped, "Right now I don't want to be reminded that I'm connected to that asshole at all." He caught himself and his irritated look turned threatening as he advanced on the much smaller boy until he was glaring down at him. "You'd better not tell anyone I said that." Yeah, that was the last thing he needed, Byakuya chewing his head off. The smaller one's eyes widened just a little, and he flushed again.

"Of course n-not." He said, nodding his head. He managed a weak smile, and Renji's eyebrow rose.

"What was your name again?"

"Yamada Hanatarou."

"Hana, that's right. I'll remember it this time." The redheaded vice-captain turned to leave.

"Renji-san!" Hana said, surprisingly loud. Renji turned again and covered his mouth, looking around before pulling the smaller boy into an empty dead end—there were so many in this endless inner city. He removed his hand, sighing. "I'm sorry." Hana said with a blush. "Just…you're hand is bleeding. I wanted to heal it." He said helpfully, and Renji frowned.

"Look, Hana, I'm really in no mood for this. I don't care if my hand is hurt, in fact, it helps my anger a little. Just let me be, huh?" The redhead was saying.

"Oh…" Hana said sadly, then he looked up suddenly. "Oh! I know!"

"You know…what?"

"How to help you!"

"Is that so?" Another arched eyebrow rose, lifting the tattoo on his forehead a little. "And how would you know?"

"Because I'm a medic, and I have to know how to heal everything! It's something that I was taught by the others. It's great for when you're really tense and you need to relive stress."

"Stress relief, huh? Yeah, well, I think the only way I'm going to relieve stress right now is to beat the crap outta something, so let me go on my way."

"Oh but wait! It'll work, I promise!" Hana begged, and Renji's eyebrow twitched at the big-eyed look he was receiving. Who in the world could resist a begging Hanatarou? Not Renji, that was for sure. He sighed, losing all resolve to argue with the smaller boy.

"Alright, alright…" He crossed his arms. "What's this miracle stress relief?" He asked doubtfully, leaning back against the wall. Hana moved forward quickly, his nimble hands untying Renji's obi before the redhead knew what was going on. He grabbed the smaller wrists in his hands, his eyes wide. "The hell…!" He asked.

"Something wrong?" Hana asked, confusion on his pretty face.

"Wha…what are you going to do?"

"It's oral sex." The fourth division member said flatly, his fingers moving a little from the vice-captain's tight grip on his wrists. There was a long pause as Renji's mind calculated this. He smirked then, amused.

"You get bullied a lot, don't you?" He asked.

"What? No. Why?"

"Nothing, nothing. So you do this for others? Who?"

"I can't tell!…But you're the first vice-captain!" Hana said proudly, and Renji couldn't help but snicker. He felt sorry for the kid, but at the same time, he was beginning to like this idea. Hana's 'Medic confidentiality' assured him.

"Alright, alright, fine." He said, letting go of Hana's wrists. "Go ahead." He said with a confident smirk. If anyone was coming near, he'd feel them anyway, so he wasn't worried about getting caught. Barely had Renji leaned back up against the wall then Hana had loosened his clothes enough to slip his half-hard member from it's confines. Smooth fingers uncalloused by swords and hard work stroked his length, as the smaller boy's pale pink tongue slipped out to taste the head. Renji caught his breath, surprised at Hanatarou's suddenly intent and almost worshipping expression as he worked. This one took his 'job' seriously…

In no time Renji was fully erect under Hanatarou's gentle ministrations. His eyes were half-lidded as he watched the other work, all long slender fingers and warm slick tongue, and when he enveloped him in that hot moist cavern, Renji bit his lip as not to groan. One hand pressed back against the wall as if melting into it, his palm moist with sweat, as the other reached down to rest on top of Hana's black hair. He wrapped his fingers in those silky strands, hips moving a little on their own accord, and Hanatarou was more than happy to oblige him. So he was right…this was a very good stress relief! No thoughts of his bastard captain could reach him here. He felt his body tense and he tried to pull the other away, but Hana refused to relent. Renji bit his lip as he came hard, managing nothing but a guttural groan. Hana swallowed it all obediently, licking up anything that managed to escape his careful attention.

Renji looked down as Hanatarou re-fixed his clothing, putting everything back into place dutifully. He didn't even have to dress himself? It was too easy. The smaller boy looked up at him with a wide smile, though his expression otherwise changed little, and the redhead was lost. He grabbed Hana's arm, pulling him to stand. "Huh?" The boy blinked. Renji pulled him back to the juncture, looked around, and walked across and to the storage room nearby. (You know…those random rooms…Like Ishida and Orihime got in to change XD) "Renji-san?" Hana asked, blinking his big eyes to adjust to the dim light.

"I'm not relieved yet." Renji said, and his voice was husky.

"Oh! …But you…I'm sorry, should I try again?" Hana asked, giving Renji a desperate expression. -_This kid_…- his eyebrow twitched. He must have had an interesting time before joining the fourth division if he was this desperate to be wanted and helpful.

"Er…Yeah. But I need something else." The redheaded vice-captain said.

"Oh…Like what?"

"Take off your clothes." Said the devilish redhead. Hana blushed brightly. No one had asked that before… maybe they were just to afraid of being caught to say it. He nodded, eager to please as he disrobed. In the dark room Hana's pale skin was easily visible, his body slender and bordering on underdeveloped, though Renji knew the boy was older than any living human. He smiled as he stepped close to him again, turning him around to bend over a crate.

"Ah, Renji-san, don't you want me to…?"

"No. You're fine."

"But how is this…?"

"Trust me." Renji said with a grin that the smaller boy couldn't see, slipping two fingers into his mouth to wet them as much as he could. The sight of Hana's body bent over in front of him was almost too much, and he felt his body rejuvenating already. Smooth flawless back, long slender legs, and let's not forget that supple white ass that was just begging for what he had in mind. Hana fidgeted a little, wondering just what the 6th division's vice-captain had in mind when he felt the intrusion of his lower passage. He gasped, and he wiggled his hips a little.

"Renji-san…?" He asked, confused. But Renji's other hand was on his shoulder, holding him down. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it was just different. Hana blushed deeper than ever, burring his head in his hands as he felt the second finger enter his body, and they began to move slowly to stretch him. "Ah… Renji-san.." He whimpered deep in his throat. He didn't know how this was helping the redhead, but if it did that was all that mattered. The hand on his shoulder ran slowly down his back, to his hip, then back up again. It was such a soothing touch that Hana let out a low moan that he didn't know he could make. Renji chuckled, repeating this as he added the third finger. Hana began to move under him, clutching the sides of the crate as he moved his hips back into the fingers inside of him, breathy moans escaping his throat, Renji's name among them. It wasn't the first time Renji had been with a man—by far—but something in Hana's voice triggered a feral response from him.

It was too easy! Hana was so obedient that you couldn't help but want to be mean to him. He removed the fingers, and Hanatarou gave a small sound of disappointment, before he felt something much bigger at his entrance. "You're hard again." He said in surprise. "Renji-san has great stamina!" He chirped in a slightly winded voice.

"That's right," The redhead said chuckling as he leaned over him. "and I'm going to put it in."

"Oh…Then let me," The hand on his shoulder stopped him from rising.

"Not in your mouth." The vice-captain said, and it took Hana only a moment to understand. He nodded just barely, bowing his head as his hair covered his face and his crimson cheeks. Renji took it as in invitation, and he began to enter the medic slowly. Hana whimpered, then whined, and he gave a small cry of pain at last as he felt his passage being invaded by Renji's considerable and not-well-lubricated member. Renji reached back, grabbing Hana's obi and shoving it into his mouth. "Bite." He told him, and Hana did as asked, tears in the corners of his dark eyes. When Renji was fully inside of him he stopped and waited for the medic to relax a little, so he began petting his back and hair with the hand that was not holding Hana's hip. Slowly under the soothing touches, the black-haired boy did relax as the pain faded.

Renji leaned down close to his ear, lips brushing it as he spoke. "I'm going to move, ok?" He asked, and Hana nodded. With that, Renji straightened, one hand on Hana's hip and the other on his shoulder. His thrusts was strong and deep, but the pain faded after a little while, and Hana began to groan into the gag. It was a shame that Renji had to gag him at all, but he couldn't risk someone coming in to catch them like this, so it was a necessary evil. While Renji had been with men, he had never been with a virgin, and Hana's body was so tight he nearly lost himself in it. When combined with his earlier release, stamina or not, Renji didn't last as long as he would have liked. He grit his teeth as not to groan too loudly as he came deep inside of Hanatarou's welcoming body.

They panted together for a while, the obi slipping from Hanatarou's slack lips to fall with a swish to the dark floor of the storehouse. When Renji was composed, he pulled out of Hana, earning a low whine from the other. He was a little ashamed to see blood mixed with his semen, but he wrote it off as inevitable for virgins to bleed—male or female. Setting his hand on Hana's shoulder, he asked slowly. "You alright, kid?"

"Y-Yes…" Hana breathed, his body trembling a little. "Are you…relieved?" He asked, looking over his shoulder with a hopeful smile that took away Renji's guilt.

"Yeah. Totally." The redhead said with a smirk. "Uh…do you need any help?" He asked at last.

"Oh, no. I can heal myself… Thank you." He said, and at first Renji thought he was talking about his request. It dawned on him.

"You liked that?"

"Um, well, it helped you didn't it?" Hana recovered, sliding to sit on the floor.

"Yeah, but…"

"I'll help you any time you need." The medic beamed, happier than ever. Renji exhaled, shaking his head as he smiled. He reached down to muss the boy's black hair.

"Whatever." He said. "Well then, I'll see ya kid." The vice-captain said, walking to the door. He was gone, and Hana was left in the dark room to tidy up before he reported back to his captain.


End file.
